Air travel has always been an adventure. The traveler is often beset by a variety of obstacles beyond his control. With the advent of frequent-flyer bonus mileage, the complications of air travel have only increased.
Air travel games involving the accumulation of mileage as playing pieces are moved about a game board are known. Many such games deal with the accumulation of actual travel mileage between locations arranged on the game board in a pattern that corresponds to their relative geographical locations. Actual travel mileage is indicated directly on the game board adjacent lines extending between locations.
However, no game apparatuses have apparently been provided where travel occurs between locations randomly situated on the game board, where bonus mileage rather than actual mileage is accumulated, where a mileage chart is used to calculate the bonus mileage earned when travelling between locations, and where the situational trials and tribulations of air travel are also experienced during play. This invention is aimed at providing such a game board apparatus.